For Better or For Worse
by J.S.Comack
Summary: The wizarding world has enjoyed and celebrated the defeat of Lord Voldemort, bringing upon a new age of peace, all at the hands of Andrew Potter. Dumbledore and the BWL's Parents have been living in the glow of fame. However in the shadows lies the troubled life of the young Harry Potter, Andrew's twin. WBWL, SLASH, HP/?, Child Abuse, Underage, Dark Harry, Dumbledore bashing,
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So last summer, I was suffering major fanfiction withdrawl while I was at summer camp. This is what I came up with during me WiFi free time. I only just rediscouvered this in the treacherous jungles of Africa... also known as my notes on my ipod touch. So without futher ado, here goes my version of wrong BWL...**

**Warnings: child abuse, underage, SLASH!, graphic to come, and other warnings that will be added as the story goes on. **

Chapter 1: in the beginning no information was given.

Unlike many beginnings of countless mystery, horror, and action stories; this does not begin on a dark and stormy night. The night was really rather pleasant, not to cold not to hot, as a completely none threatening crescent moon rose lazily above the tree line. Of all nights, none would suspect an attack. If anything, this night brought unbidden feelings of peace that families in hiding could not afford. It all began on that unassuming night. Something that would bring the world to their knees. After that night, the news of what had apparently happened spread overnight. This is the night Andrew potter became to boy-who-lived.

After that night, the tale was retold, describing how 1 year old Andrew defeated the dark lord Voldemort. With each telling the story got more warped as "facts" were "discovered" and the "golden family" wrote books, had interviews, and lived charmed lives. Well not all of them. This is where it truly begins, 5 long star-struck years after that fateful hallows eve. Unknown to all but the first of the potter friends and fans, there lay another child in the famous potter mansion.

Emerald eyes blinked away his blurred vison as he closed one of the countless tombs that rested in the potter library. With an ease that no 6 year old should have, Harry Potter opened another large leather-bound book. Unlike his "family", Harry had never left the land surrounding the house. His closet sized room lay in the most deserted wing, to stop Harry's "darkness" from harming the guests that populated the house year round. Even his godfather, Sirius Black had forgotten all about him.

Over the fireplace an ancient clock released seven moaning tones. Harry stumbled to his feet as he rushed to his room, tripping slightly over his overlarge tattered robe. His hand trembled as he opened the door to reveal James potter standing looking enraged. "Your late brat" he snarled at the shivering boy. Harry knelt at James' feet; always James, never father. That moron doesn't deserve to have children. "P-please forgive me sir. I lost track of time" James backhanded him, sending him into the floor when he remained cowering. "An idiot doesn't deserve forgiveness, it needs punishment." a sadistic smirk formed on James' cruel face as he looked upon his once son.

As the narrator I should probably explain. After the twins were born, the local dingbat, one Albus Dumbledore, better known as dumbledork, came upon a prophecy given by Morgana LeFey. It stated:

-the one whose power is destined-

-will prevail in his quest-

-only if the forgotten one is never gone-

-but heed, with each new day his foes await him

-and blood will not ensure victory against the foe-

-but instead devotion and love will prevail-

-and balance will be returned-

-by the one who comes after me-

-and makes a mark on the world-

-born at the death of one and birth of another-

-while the sun remains forever alight in the sky-

-for the one who live approaches-

-and his side will know of victory while the traitors will perish-

Being the 'leader of the light' Dumbledore assumed that by "the one whose power is destined" meant that Andrew potter had two prophecies about him. Harry Potter, in his opinion, would vie for the attention Andrew would need in order to defeat the dark lord once he returned. I just think dumbles was plainly insane and shouldn't be teaching young children. But what would I know? I'm just here to tell you a story.

The whip fell heavily down as tears silently ran down Harry's face. "You like this don't you whore?" James grunted as he once again brought the leather forcefully down upon the blood stained back. As Harry choked out a sob, James grabbed his hair and forced him to his knees. A trembling Harry looked on as James open his robes and ordered; "suck me slut. Let's see what your worth, you dirty little cunt"

Opening slowly, Harry took the hard cock into his mouth and lightly traced circles with his tongue. Impatient with the pace, James thrusted into the warm cavern forcing Harry to choke as it hit the back of his throat.

After what seemed like an eternally, bitter cum exploded into Harry's mouth, which he swallowed diligently. With a grunt James released the gasping boy and left after kicking Harry harshly in the ribs. "Stupid slut" he smirked down on the broken boy before he slammed the door.

Harry wept as pain racked through his body. He didn't understand. While he was lying there bleeding and broken, Andrew was playing with his parents and his 'uncles': Sirius (sp?) Black and Remus Lupin.

As Harry limped to bathroom, he assessed the damage done to his body: his back was crossed with deep, blood filled slashes, his shoulder was dislocated, and two of his ribs were cracked. Unknown to the Potters, Harry was very talented with all types of magic, healing most of all. Unfortunately he had to see the damage before he healed it which meant a pain filled trek to the washroom after every beating. The beatings had started out as true punishment, if he broke a plate or used accidental magic. But the reasons had stopped as the hits became harder. After looking in the bathroom mirror the wounds healed into white scars matching others that littered his skin.

All healed he escaped into the forest as the sun was setting. No one ever entered the forest except him. The calmness of the wind whisking through the leaves and the solitude amongst the trees.

Giggles burst through the silence as Harry wandered closer to the quiddich pitch where Andrew and his audience were playing. Harry crept further forward while still remaining hidden into the shade of the forest.

It had been a year and a half since Lily and James potter had deemed him a 'bad influence' for Andrew and had banished Harry to his isolated wing. That was the last time he saw Andrew. Until Harry's curiosity got the better of him that one day and watched his twin brother play quiddich. And that, my friends and enemies, changed every thing.

**So what did you think? I know I skipped the whole "Voldemort comes to the house scene" but I find those don't vary very often so I mostly skip them anyway... You know that little text box rights below this? I like you should click it and tell me how awesome (or terrible) this is...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Outside

Harry crouched in the underbrush, following the sounds of laughter and joyful cheers. The sun shone brightly as he came to the edge of the forest. The dim, leaf filtered light couldn't match the brilliance of pure sun light. Harry squinted, his eyes rebelling against the drastic change, before his vision cleared. In front of him was a large field, framed by full sized quidditch hoops. In the center, on the flat pavilion, stood the small cluster of adults.

Even as a young pureblood, as I held no love for the brutal sport, I have often wondered why a sport predominantly played in brooms would need a perfectly flat field to play on. It would make the game a little harder in the field was filled with trenches and dips, to trick players into entering. Maybe a few spikes. However no die heart quidditch fans that I have talked to have liked my idea, So I fully believe that the international quidditch federation would completely shut down my plan because the sport would become "to dangerous".

Anyway, in the centre of the quidditch pitch was the brat-who-lived himself, surrounded by his parents and his adoring godfathers; Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. It should be noted that even if you asked Sirius who his godson was; he would answer "Andrew Potter". However if you look at the paperwork, Harry is officially his godson; I have a feeling that this is important to remember it. So back to the plot.

Andrew was having the time of his young; and in my opinion insignificant, life as he rode unbalanced on a toy broom that was designed for average 2 year olds. This had been a long debate between the two "worst parents of the year" as James had argued that his son needed the best broom on the market. However Lily saw, somehow seeing through the surprisingly thick blinders that covered her eyes regarding her son, that Andrew could barely ride a toddlers broom let alone a real broom. So this led to the four adults watching Andrew hobble along 2 feet of the ground like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Harry looked on enviously, watching the looks of happiness

that the people who had rejected him wore. Unconscious tears rained from his eyes as the joy filled laugher rang in his ears. His eyes strayed to his twin, who was a complete stranger to him. At first glance you wouldn't see any resemblance at all. Andrew had a full head curly red hair that was a full shade lighter than his mother's beautiful auburn. His face was unhealthily chubby due to too many sweets and not enough exercise, and deep set hazel eyes that seemed disproportioned.

Harry, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. His jet black hair fell knotted just below his cheek bones and due to the Potter curse the hair was wild and untameable. Harry's slim face was gaunt from the hardships of his life. His clothes, patched and worn, hung loose on his thin frame. Beautiful emerald eyes, inherited from his mother, shown brightly despite the cruel realities of his life.

With a sigh Harry turned, unable to watch anymore. What Harry hadn't notice was a large stick in his path until ***CRACK***. He froze, the sound echoed throughout the area. Listening cautiously he breathed out the breath he didn't release he had been holding. He was just about the move again when he heard voices from across the field. "-orry, I'll be fine. I'm just going to see what made that noise." It was James. Harry knew that if James found him the chances of Harry surviving were minimal at best. As he heard James coming closer, he ran. Harry heard shouts behind him as the group on the field noticed the movement, but he continued as fast as he could. His light frame made the journey easier as he maneuvered through the dense overgrowth. The sounds of his pursuers faded but he continued running. Harry ran until he each breath was a sharp jab of pain in his lungs. Harry slowed, then stopped, gasping heavily as he studied his surroundings. He knew that he was no longer on Potter land as Harry had studied the maps in the library. Which led to the question: Where was he? Harry took a step back from shock as his back met the chest of someone much larger than him. With a shuttering breath, he turned.

Not as long as I wanted it to be, but I leave for camping in about an hour and I wanted post this first. I want to think everyone who has reviewed and favorite/followed this story. Now a poll: This story will most likely be YOAI with Weasley, Potter, and Dumbles bashing (not F & G). So what to you want the pairing to be:

**Harry/ Severus Snape**

**Harry/ Draco**

**Harry/ Lord Voldemort**

These are the pairings I'm leaning towards… If you feel strongly about another pairing just tell me in my review and If I like it I'll add it to my poll.


End file.
